Mario Kart Ed DX
by Tario Ed
Summary: A remake of my story Mario Kart Ed. Ed Edd 'n' Eddy and friends are trapped in the world of Mario Kart and the only way to escape is to defeat Bowser at the Bowser Castle. Please review!


**Mario Kart Ed DX**

A/N: Hi Guys it is Tario Ed here and it has been like forever since I last did a story so I am rebooting Mario Kart Ed. Before it contained Mario Kart Wii features but I may insert some Mario Kart 7 features like the gliders or the customisation of the karts. What do you guys think? Leave a review containing your ideas and I will try to put your ideas in. You can even leave ideas for OCs in the reviews. I will make some changes to the original story but not so many that it is a completely different story.

Enjoy,

Tario Ed

The sun shone on the Cul-De-Sac providing warmth to the people of Peach Creek. While some would play on the freshly cut grass others would lounge indoors, watching TV. This was just another ordinary summer's day…

Or was it?

Our story starts with Edd (But everyone called him Double D to prevent confusing him from a guy called Ed) and Eddy (Who is obsessed with money so he tries to scam the innocent children of their hard earned pocket money so he could purchase a sugar-coated orb of sweetness and delight called jawbreakers) .Edd and Eddy were walking down the street to Ed's house to think of a new scam. When they arrived at Ed's house they saw boxes filled to the rim with stuff like comics and old toys on Ed's lawn. Ed exits his house and place more boxes near the dustbins

"Ed what is with all this boxes?" Eddy asked

"My mum said I have to get rid of the stuff I don't want anymore" Ed replied

Eddy dived straight to a box.

"Eddy it is unjust to search through other people's belongings." Edd complained

Eddy jumped out of a box holding a game disc. It said _Mario Kart Wii _on it but the disc was gold plated. Seeing his golden reflection his eyes turned into dollar signs

"Ed I never know you had a Wii." said Eddy excitedly.

"I don't but got with Chunky Puffs." Ed answered

"Let's auction it for cash," Eddy said even more excitedly "We could make a fortune."

_An Hour later_

In the time of an hour Ed prepared a table for the auction while Edd searched through Ed's boxes looking for more intriguing items and Eddy lounged casually in his beach side chair with a nice cold drink of En-O-Gee (from Over your Ed) but as soon as Eddy drank some he spat it out quickly.

"Eddy, all preparations are complete." Edd said

"Let's get this started" Eddy said.

"Step right up folks to Ed Auctions," Eddy shouted trying to get people's attention using his loud voice. The kids of the Cul-De-Sac gathered around Eddy.

"Double D you do the rest." Eddy muttered to him.

"Our first item is the 156th issue of Captain N. The starting price is $3."

The crowd were silent.

"Any offers?" No one raised their hands.

"Okay our next item is a replica of Chainsaw man's chainsaw. Any offers?"

"These items stink?" Someone said.

"Double D move on to our highlight item." Edd whispered

"Our highlight item is a game called Mario Kart Wii however this is a limited edition gold version. It is only can be played on the Nintendo Wii or on a Nintendo Wii U. The starting price is $5."Edd described to the crowds

"I love Wii games," said Jimmy enthusiastically "They are so much fun. I will pay $5 for that."

"Rolf will pay $7." Rolf said

"Rolf you don't have a Wii" Kevin said

"Rolf can melt the gold from the metallic disc to make a chain for Papa's Schanerbugler."

"10" said Jimmy

"20"Rolf replied

"25" Jimmy said

Eddy was celebrating his wealth.

"Going once, going twice," Edd about to slam the hammer "Sold to the boy in the light blue top." Jimmy ran to get the disc.

"Everyone come and play with my new game." Jimmy said.

Everyone proceeded Jimmy's house to play his new game _Mario Kart Wii. _Even the Eds were allowed to go to Jimmy's house (After all they did sell the game to him)_._Jimmy inserted the disc into the Nintendo Wii. He went to the Disc Channel and presses the _Start _button. He then went to 4-Player button.

"Right so me, Eddy, Kevin and who else wants to play," asked Jimmy.

"Fine," said Rolf. "The son of a shepherd will play."

Jimmy gave out the controllers.

"Choose your characters."

Eddy was Yoshi, Kevin was Bowser, Rolf was Koopa Troopa and Jimmy was Baby Mario. Jimmy, as Player 1, chose the Mushroom cup then the OK button. A bolt from the blue a bright light that engulfed the whole room.

A few moments later Eddy was in a kart. On the steering wheel was a mini screen. Underneath the mini screen there was 3 buttons. A red one on the left, a green one on the right and a blue one in between the green and the red. On it was the words "ITEM".

"Where am I?"

Eddy surveyed the area to find other members of the Cul-De-Sac in karts similar to his but with different colour scheme.

"It seems we are on a race track judging by the circular road and the hairpins on the tracks"

"I love racing! PREPARE TO EAT MY DUST!

All of a sudden on the mini screen it said 3….2….1…..GO!

"How do you move this stupid thing." Eddy said

"I don't know Eddy." said Edd "There are no pedals."

Eddy looked at the mini screen. He then looked at the buttons. He pressed the red one and all of a sudden he crashed into Sarah who was 4th.

"Mind where you're going, fathead!" Sarah shouted

Eddy press the blue one, nothing happened. He finally press the last he accelerated rapid. Everyone soon copied Eddy's discovery. Eddy was first as he was going past a sculpture of a plumber wearing a green top and blue overalls. They were signs saying 'Luigi Circuit' everywhere with a picture of a plumber. Suddenly Ed drove pass Eddy.

"Bye, bye Eddy." Ed said

Ed drove past boxes with question marks. Eddy ,curious to see what would happen, drove straight through the mysterious floating box and a picture of a red turtle shell appeared on the mini screen. The blue button lit up brightly.

"What does this do? Eddy asked

Eddy press it curiously and a shell appeared into his hand. Eddy grinned evilly and tried to throw the shell at Ed's head but his range wasn't long enough.

"Damn!" Eddy said

However the shell homed onto Ed and Eddy's grin was regained.

Ed was causally driving until his min screen was flashing showing a red shell. Ed's kart flipped and Eddy regained first place as the first lap came to an end.

A/N: If you want your OC to appear in this game leave the following information in the reviews.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species (e.g. Koopa, Human)

Characteristics:

Physical appearance:

Weight class (e.g. Light):

Favourite choice of vehicle:


End file.
